Injection molding machines are used to produce plastic parts and some versions include mechanically gated nozzles (i.e., valve gated nozzles). Valve gated nozzles start and stop melt flow into the mold cavity by reciprocally moving the valve stem into open and closed positions, respectively. An actuator drives the valve stem between the open and closed positions and the valve stem is coupled to the actuator.